


盲目摸索

by lynn1230



Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, First Time, M/M, PWP, Pinto, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn1230/pseuds/lynn1230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinto电影角色拉郎。这就是一个大魔王下班回家路上突然感知小瞎子被人欺负的画面，急急忙忙赶回家，结果自己把小瞎子吃干抹净的傻白甜纯肉文。送给亲爱滴mizugane，感谢她的大力帮助！以及fengyang的赐名！</p>
            </blockquote>





	盲目摸索

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizugane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizugane/gifts), [Fengyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/gifts).



Sylar从镇上钟表店下班回家，还特意绕了一点路，打算去Danny最爱的一家蛋糕店给他的宝贝买了刚出烤箱的曲奇饼干。当他刚接过曲奇饼的时候，脑海里突然闪现出一个画面，他的宝贝在哭泣。白皙的双颊此刻变得绯红，泪水盈满亮蓝色的眼睛透着委屈和难过，粉嫩的嘴唇张开似乎在大声呼唤他的名字。糟了，我的Danny！Sylar扔下饼干不顾店员呼喊就急急忙忙飞奔回家，一开门就四处寻找着Danny的身影。客厅里电视声音开到最大，却空无一人，Danny常坐的沙发上并没有他的身影，还有没吃完的半包薯片倒在沙发上。

Sylar的心一下抓紧了，他大喊着：“Danny，你在哪儿？”，然后四处巡视着，以图发现那些人闯入的痕迹，突然，卧室的浴室里面传来一阵声音。他马上冲进浴室，却发现一丝不挂地Danny浑身湿透地坐在浴缸里小声地啜泣。Sylar悬着地心一下放松了，还好他的宝贝没事。他轻手轻脚走过去，坐在浴缸边，一把扯过浴巾包裹住Danny赤裸的身体，然后把Danny抱起来圈在怀中。将小瞎子抱在怀里的感觉，真的好暖好满足。闻着自己爱人身上干净清爽的气息，Sylar从来没有觉得自己的人生会有如此美好的一天。

看见自己宝贝仍然在啜泣，Sylar温柔地开口问道：“怎么了，宝贝，今天发生了什么让你不开心吗？”

Danny好像没有听到一样，还是微微撅起粉粉嘴唇小声地啜泣着。这样可爱的行径，让Sylar不禁联想到可爱的小仓鼠。他情不自禁地吻了吻Danny的额角，把Danny楼得更紧了。Sylar再次问道：“怎么了，宝贝，哪里不舒服吗？”

Danny双颊涨成绯红色，如大海般纯净的眼睛微红着眼眶挂着泪珠，直直地瞪着Sylar。虽然他看不见，但是Sylar觉得自己仿佛已经被Danny看透了。Danny抿了抿柔软的嘴唇，开口说道：“Sylar，我没事，我只是有点疼，我忍不住……”

Sylar听到Danny这么说，不由得轻笑了一声：“宝贝，你哪里疼？告诉我，让我帮你擦药好吗？你别哭了，哭得我心疼。”说完又啜吻着Danny眼角的泪花，相处越久越发现自己的宝贝真是个小爱哭鬼。

Danny低下头，把自己的脑袋靠在Sylar肩上，并用鼻子轻轻地蹭了蹭Sylar的脖子，然后闷闷地说：“Jay说他已经和新交的女朋友上过床了，他们才认识一个礼拜呢。而我呢，我们在一起都三个月了，我连保险套都没用过呢。我们每天晚上都睡在一起，但是你除了抱着我，其他的什么都不做。Jay他们说如果不是你生理有问题，那就是我不够吸引你。我问了Jay他们，男同志是怎么做爱的，他们说要肛交，所以我想试试。家里没有润滑剂，于是我用沐浴乳，可是我用一根手指头都塞进去，就觉得好疼好疼……Sylar，对不起，我想我是太笨了，所以你才不跟我做爱的吧……”Danny头越埋越低，越说越小声，最后干脆把脸埋进Sylar怀里，像鸵鸟一藏起来。

Sylar用一只手指拗过Danny的脸，看着Danny透着粉红的脸颊和眼里天真害羞的神色，心里又是好笑又是心疼。这傻宝贝，到底自己这么辛苦忍着是为了什么啊。Sylar宠溺地叹了一口气，他轻轻地翻转了Danny赤裸的身体，让Danny俯趴在自己腿上，打开莲蓬用温水帮Danny清洗身体，丝毫不在意自己全身已被彻底打湿。

Sylar轻柔地掰开爱人紧翘诱人的臀肉，看到原本粉色的后庭因为Danny自己手指的戳弄而惹人怜爱地红肿着。Danny因为这的羞人姿势而轻微挣扎着，导致着一些白色的沐浴乳从肛门中被挤出。 Sylar用一根手指轻轻地逗弄着Danny的肛门，让更多的沐浴乳从肛门中流出，些微不适的感觉让那红肿敏感的小洞轻微颤抖着。那圈小而紧致的肌肉像小嘴一样轻轻地吸附着Sylar的手指。

感觉到Sylar注视的目光，Danny白皙光洁的身体因为害羞和紧张变得更加粉红诱人，阴茎因为Sylar的注视和逗弄而半勃。“嗯……Sylar……这样感觉好奇怪……” Danny不住地喘着气说。

“别怕，宝贝，别怕，放轻松。沐浴乳在肚子会让你不舒服，让我帮你弄出来好吗？” Sylar说道。

“嗯……”Danny轻微地点了点头。

于是Sylar大胆却轻柔地将本来抚弄着Danny后庭的手指顺势戳进Danny那圈紧致的括约肌。Danny反射性地夹紧了Sylar的手指，高热紧致的肠道一下把Sylar的手指吸得紧紧得，让Sylar的手指无法再前进一寸。

“嘿，宝贝，放轻松，放轻松，别那么紧。”

“可是……可是……”

Sylar突然把另一只手的食指和中指伸进Danny嘴里，轻轻地夹弄着Danny粉嫩的舌头，并且时不时恶意地轻扯Danny的舌根，或者用手指刷过Danny的牙龈，让Danny口中不断出更多的津液，甚至一些顺着Danny的嘴角流了出来。

“宝贝，含着我的手指，好好舔，轻轻地吸，就像你下面的小嘴一样，乖。”

“唔……嗯……嗯……”

因为Sylar对上下两个小口的逗弄，Danny渐渐放松了下来。Sylar感觉到Danny的放松，慢慢地把后庭中的手指不断的探索着按压Danny柔软湿热的肠道，突然Danny剧烈地挣扎了一下，牙齿忍不住咬了一下Sylar的手指。就是这儿了，原来宝贝的敏感点在这里。Sylar抽出在Danny嘴里的手指，占有欲地抚摸着Danny的脸颊和脖子，同时在Danny小穴中的手指毫不客气地攻击着Danny敏感的腺体。

Danny发出一声又一声高亢的叫喊，浑身剧烈的颤抖着，勃起的阴茎渗出一波波透明的黏液，他马上就要高潮了。他以前也自己自慰过，但是从来没有这种激烈的愉悦感受，他从来没想过单是后庭的玩弄就能让他如此的接近高潮，而Sylar到现在还没碰过他的阴茎呢。

“快，Sylar，快，我感觉……我感觉我要……”

“嘘，宝贝，不行，现在还不行……”

Danny想偷偷地用双手抚弄自己的阴茎，却突然感觉一股无形的力量牢牢地禁锢着他的双手，并且紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，堵塞住他阴茎顶端的小孔，让他不能够畅快地高潮。Danny急得差点哭了出来，不停地用阴茎摩擦着Sylar的大腿，牛仔裤粗糙的布料却对他的解放没有任何帮助，反而加剧了他的焦躁。而且一个灼热的硬挺一直死死地抵住他的腹部，啊，那是Sylar的……

“Sylar……Sylar……唔……”小瞎子一声声轻呼着大魔王的名字。

Sylar如黑豹般的双眼突然一下变得幽深起来，眼里散发出掠食者的光芒，他也知道他的极限快到了。Sylar就着手指在Danny的姿势，将Danny猛得翻转过来，并且把他搂在怀里。他不可抑制地一遍又一遍舔吻着Danny湿润的眼角和粉嫩的嘴唇，然后抓过Danny不大的双手紧紧按在自己因为勃起而变得紧绷的裆部。Danny摸到Sylar突起的裆部，仿佛被烫到一般，想把自己的手缩回去。但是Sylar紧箍着Danny的手腕，加重了力道带着Danny的手揉弄着他在裤裆中的勃起，然后逐渐加深这个吻。Sylar时不时地重咬一下Danny的嘴唇，用舌头紧紧抵住Danny湿热的口腔，并且不停地试图用舌头舔舐Danny的喉咙，吮吸着Danny口腔中津液，仿佛那是世上最甜的蜜汁。这个强大的掠食者俨然一副要把眼前这个俊秀诱人的青年拆骨入腹的样子。

Danny看不到此刻Sylar是什么样的表情，他知道自己是第一次被Sylar如此激烈地吻着，他的双颊因为愉悦和害羞而涨得通红。他感觉自己快要被Sylar吻得窒息了，他微微地发出几声嘤咛，仿佛有什么东西想要挣脱出自己的身体。一吻结束，Danny整个人都是晕乎乎的，但是感觉又是那么的棒，就好像高中毕业典礼上喝多了水果酒那样令人陶醉不已。就在这个时候，Sylar用第二根手指抵住Danny的穴口，揉弄着并且试图伸进去。Danny因为刺激而轻微地反抗着大魔王，却被Sylar紧紧地拥在怀里。

“宝贝，别怕，不疼，让我进去好么？”大魔王一边小瞎子耳语，一边啃咬舔舐着他圆润小巧的耳廓。

“嗯……”Danny发出一声细不可闻的声音，把羞红欲滴的脸庞埋得更下去了。

Sylar低头看着Danny绯红的脸颊和因为那个吻变得红肿不堪的嘴唇，他感到自己无法再抑制自己想要掠夺眼见这个青年的想法。想永远这样抱着他，占有他，把他揉进自己身体里，化为自己的骨血，永远不想让Danny离开自己。Sylar无法再忍耐或是等待了，他一把抱起Danny，急速地奔向卧室，并且把Danny扔在床上然后将自己的身体重重地压在Danny身上。衣服真是太碍事了，Sylar想到。意念之间，他身上的衣服和裹在Danny身上的浴巾就不翼而飞了。两个人之间再也没有任何的阻碍，赤裸裸地严丝合缝地紧贴在一起。

Sylar在遇到Danny以前，男人或是女人对他来说都没有区别，不过是承接他那深不见底的欲望和暴力容器，至于那些床伴是否会享受到，完全不在他考虑范围之内。但是Danny是不同的，他是他的宝贝，是他今生所能遇见的最美好的事。纯洁的Danny，从各种意义上都如天使般纯洁的Danny，他的光，他的心，他的锚，他的唯一。Danny的快乐就是他的快乐，Danny的痛苦就是他的痛苦。这也是Sylar为什么忍了这么久却迟迟不愿真正地占有Danny的原因，他第一次感到了害怕和恐惧，他不想伤害Danny，他害怕失去Danny的信任。在Danny没真正接受他狂暴的另一面以前，他不想让Danny看到他的力量和欲望。因为那是Danny，他不知道自己是否能控制住不去掠夺Danny的一切。

但是当他拥抱着Danny赤裸而粉红的身体时，他觉得一切都不复存在了，他只想得到Danny的一切。Sylar用意念抓过润滑剂，涂在Danny的穴口和自己的手指上，然后迫不及待地再次伸进两根手指到Danny的小穴中。Danny的小穴仿佛熟识了Sylar的手指，一下子就紧紧地缠绕了上来，并且不断的吮吸着Sylar的手指，希望它们进得更深。Sylar用手指做剪刀状不停地在Danny的肉穴中搅弄、扩张着，并且一下又一下按压揉弄Danny的敏感点。

Danny难耐地扭动着通红的身体，微张着嘴唇不断地呻吟着，汗水从他额头上滑落到鬓角。看着Danny如此可口诱人的样子，Sylar渐渐地试探着放入更多手指到Danny的肛门里。三根、四根，Danny原本紧致的小穴变得松软湿润，阴茎因为Sylar对前列腺的逗弄已经变得已经黏糊糊湿哒哒乱做一团，仿佛做好了迎接更多的准备。

Danny对这突如其来的一切变化感到迷茫又困惑，他只感觉到Sylar沉重的躯体紧紧地贴着他的身体，，让他没办法动弹一丝一毫。Sylar坚硬而炙热的阴茎缓慢而有力地磨蹭着他的大腿和腹股沟，偶尔还会触碰到他快要爆炸的阴茎和下面的小球，并且在他身上留下淫靡而湿滑的痕迹。他的后穴被Sylar的手指塞得满满当当的，Sylar灵活的手指就已经让他欲死欲仙，难耐地渴望着更粗更大更热的东西来填满。  
Danny不停地挣扎着四肢，甚至有点焦急地向上拱起身体，想与Sylar有更多的摩擦。他觉得自己好热好热，下身快要热得爆炸了，但是那股无形的力量却狠狠地紧攥住他，让他从不断攀升的高潮中跌落，完全得不到任何的纾解。

突然间，Sylar抓过Danny的手，将润滑剂倒在Danny手中，让Danny的手紧紧握住他勃发的欲望。Danny的手如此的敏感，虽然看不见，但是脑海中已经勾勒出Sylar粗大、笔直又坚硬的阴茎。润滑剂让Sylar的阴茎变得湿滑不已，Danny险些握不住。那沉甸甸的手感和阴茎上暴涨的经脉不禁让Danny瑟缩了一下，真的好大、好硬、好粗、好热。自己能够容纳得下吗？ 

Danny颤抖着低声说道：“Sylar，Sylar，我，我不知道，不知道该怎么……而且我怕疼……”

“宝贝，我的宝贝，我的小处子，相信我，我会慢慢地好好地操你，我会让你舒服。”

Sylar边说边用自己灼热的硬挺摩擦着Danny的股缝，并且浅浅滴戳刺着Danny的小穴，光滑巨大的龟头逗弄着Danny已经完全放松湿润柔软的穴口。还没等Danny有所反应，Sylar用意念拉开Danny的一双长腿，并强迫它们环绕在自己腰间。一个流畅的挺身刺入，Sylar的全部阴茎整根没入Danny的后穴中，只剩下饱胀的双球抵住Danny的穴口。Danny受不了这突如其来的冲击似的，猛的一下把头偏到一边，而身体向上拱成一个漂亮的弓形。眼前的画面对Sylar来说简直就是莫大的刺激，他再也不能忍耐，急切而大力地在Danny的后穴中抽插起来，不留给Danny一点适应的时间。被Danny火热肠壁紧紧包裹的快感让Sylar差点无法控制住自己的力量。

Sylar的双手不停地游走于Danny的身体，充满占有欲的捧着Danny的脸庞，并且不断地亲吻Danny的眼睛和嘴角。Danny拼命地眨着眼，生理性的泪水盈满他亮蓝色的眼睛，他张大嘴巴想叫Sylar的名字却发不出一点声音，只能短促地发出“啊、啊”的声音。但他的后穴却紧紧绞住Sylar粗大的肉棒，引诱着Sylar无止境地深入他内部。

Danny再也忍不住大哭起来，他一边哽咽一边求饶到：“Sylar……Sylar……我受不了了，让我高潮吧！”

“嘘，嘘，别哭，宝贝，别流泪。你越流泪我越想狠狠操哭你。你看看自己，我淫荡的小天使，你哭起来美极了。”Sylar一直手撑在Danny的肩头，一只手松松地握住Danny的脖子，一边说一边用舌头温柔地舔走Danny眼角的泪水，但是下身的动作却一点都未曾减慢。Sylar左右轻晃着臀部，在Danny体内画着圈，然后再重重地戳刺到Danny的前列腺，并且用龟头一个劲儿的碾磨那敏感的腺体，却迟迟不让Danny得到高潮。Danny想用自己的双手抚摸自己的阴茎却被Sylar一把打开他的手。

Sylar露出了恶魔般的微笑，他用意念抓住Danny的双手，不断地啃咬Danny的颈脖，在他白皙的颈脖周围留下一圈宣示性的青紫吻痕。接着Sylar含着Danny左边的乳头不断吮吸拉扯，一只手下时轻时重地掐着Danny右边的乳头，直到两个乳头都变得鲜红肿胀起来。而同时Sylar坚硬的分身却不断地在Danny的小穴中耸动着，坏心眼地要求着他的天使雌伏于他的身下。“求我，宝贝，求我。求我爱你，我就让你高潮。”

“求你了，Sylar，求你了……”Danny一边啜泣一边流泪，上半身被Sylar用力量禁锢着，下半身被Sylar深深嵌入。他的双腿再也没有力气环绕住Sylar的腰，而是无力地耷拉在Sylar身体两侧。Danny全身每一块肌肉都没办法使出一点力气，他已经被Sylar操得柔顺得简直不可思议。而Sylar却没有半点停下的意思，只是像打桩一样一下又一下深深地操进Danny体内最隐秘的地方，而且确保每一次都重重地擦过自己爱人的前列腺。

好湿、好热、好满、被撑得好开。Danny甚至感觉自己能用肠道描绘出Sylar阴茎的形状，他从里到外都被Sylar塞得满满的，他全身上下覆盖着Sylar的气味，他仿佛就是Sylar专属所有，只为Sylar一人为生，他的脑海里只有Sylar一个人，他只属于Sylar一个人。Sylar知道自己也快到极限了，他加重了抽插的力度，大幅度地整根抽出整根没入，两个人结合的部位发出令人羞耻的“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音，这一切都让Danny简直喘不过气来。

突然Sylar放开了那股紧攥着Danny的力量，改而用自己的手大力地在Danny的阴茎上滑动抚摸着，在几个快速而深入的戳刺之后，Sylar粗吼一声，伴随着Danny高亢的尖叫，他们一同达到了高潮。Danny喷发出来的精液射在他和Sylar的腹部，弄得两人身上一片黏腻，而Sylar滚烫的精液填满Danny身体内部，直到Danny再也装不下了，精液不断从他们的结合处满溢出来，滴落在床单上，打湿了好大一片。

Danny承受不住高潮瞬间的激情和愉悦，早已昏倒在Sylar的怀里。大魔王缓慢地抽出在Danny小穴里面已经半软的阴茎，一大波残留的精液从Danny体内汩汩流出，染满了Danny白皙的大腿。Sylar掰开Danny的大腿，看着Danny那被蹂躏过度的一张一翕吐露着自己精液的红肿小穴，情不自禁地吻了上去，进而把舌头小穴中，好好地仔细地将Danny舔弄清理了一番。哦，Danny的味道，自己的味道混在一起的感觉真好。Danny已经彻底被自己标记，Sylar意识到自己无论如何也不会将Danny放开了。

因为Sylar的舔弄，Danny轻微地蠕动着，双手寻找着Sylar的身体。Sylar将Danny紧紧拥在怀中，再帮Danny调整了一个舒服姿势。他一边抚弄着Danny的脊背，一边亲吻着Danny汗湿的额头，轻轻地对Danny说道：“我的Danny boy，我爱你，我的宝贝。”


End file.
